


The boat.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Slice of Life, also it's not implied but implied honokotoumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Umi had always dreamed about having a boat.





	The boat.

“Oh, Umi-chan! Look at that one! It’s so cool! And – oh my god! It’s got its own little refrigerator! So cute! You gotta buy this one.”

“That’s the fifth time you say that, Honoka.”

“Really?” Honoka placed her hand on the back of her neck and smiled like a dork “I’m just excited. It’s your first boat after all!”

Her first boat. Umi couldn’t help but smile at those words. Ever since she was a kid she had dreamed of having her very own boat to sail everywhere. The sea, a lake, she wanted to try everything. And, after some years of hard work, she was finally going to buy it. And it was a tough decision. Especially with Honoka trying to advice her.

Honoka had asked her if she could tag along when she bought her boat. Umi said yes, thinking Honoka could maybe help her make up her mind. The thing is that the moment they entered the store, Honoka started jumping everywhere and telling Umi she should buy every single boat that was displaced. She was trying her best but confusing her more.

“Look! Over here, Umi-chan! This one’s got skulls and flames! Pretty rad, huh? I bet Kotori-chan will love it!” Honoka looked way too excited. Umi almost cringed at the sight of the boat Honoka had described as rad. It wasn’t her style. Nor rad.

“I don’t think so, Honoka. Let’s go over there.” She said, looking at the more sober zone. Honoka whined.

“C’mon! There are only boring boats there, Umi-chan! There’s one with flowers here, if you’d like! And one with dolphins!”

“I want a boring boat, Honoka. I want it to be as boring as possible.” She said, walking there, with Honoka more or less pulling her sweater’s sleeve.

She was looking at a red boat one when Honoka touched her shoulder. She seemed calmer now.

“I found it, Umi-chan.” She said, pointing at the boat that was behind her. Umi almost gasped. It was perfect.

She walked near it and then, around it. Every second she spent looking at it the more perfect it seemed and the more she wanted to buy it. She was the one that smiled like a dork now, imagining all the places she’d go with it. She was about to start daydreaming, but Honoka was waiting for her answer.

“It’s…” She wasn’t sure what to say. Sometimes words aren’t enough. Honoka looked at her expectantly. “It’s the most boring boat I’ve ever seen. I’ll take it.”

 

It took them a while to put the boat in the trailer Umi had bought some weeks ago. It was huge. When they finished, Umi got in the car. Honoka didn’t.

“Honoka? Aren’t you going to get in?” She asked. Honoka’s eyes were shining, like every time she had a weird and stupid idea.

“Uh… I was wondering if I…” Umi interrupted her. She knew what she wanted.

“You want to go in the boat on the way home, don’t you?” She asked. Honoka smiled. Umi sighed. “Okay. But if you harm it in any way –any way, I’m telling you– you’re a dead girl.” She wasn’t in the mood to scold Honoka or fight with her. She was too happy to do so. And maybe she wanted Honoka to feel happy as well. She could be strict again when they arrived home.

Honoka jumped to the boat. She got in and  waved at Umi. “I’m ready!” She screamed. Umi was still smiling. She turned the car on and started driving. There was an acoustic song playing on the radio. And maybe she dared to turn the volume up, just for once.

As for Honoka, she put her sunglasses on. She stood up and looked at the sky. It was blue and beautiful. She screamed happily. She felt like the queen of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this six months ago, still one of my fav things i've written this year. hope yall like it as much as i did.


End file.
